


in the darkness

by Withpetals_withblood



Series: despite the odds [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Consensual Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, my dark babies, they're so romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9591725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withpetals_withblood/pseuds/Withpetals_withblood
Summary: Ronan and Adam brought Cabeswater back from the dead. Now it's time to get reacquainted. Through their dark ritual - their horrors and desperation, Ronan is starting to see a light at the end of the tunnel. Maybe happiness is attainable. Maybe this is what they needed all along - each other, a forest, and their magic.





	

Ronan picked Adam up from work five minutes after six. The sky was deep navy. Stars were starting to appear high above, and the moon shone, a full white face against a sheet of darkness. Chainsaw circled the car, waiting to follow. Adam slid into the passengers seat and immediately stripped off his shirt. He sighed, reaching into the backpack by his feet for a shirt without grease stains.

"Orla saw us have sex," Ronan said. "How was work?"

Adam arched a brow. "You went to see the witches? Work was work."

Ronan didn't understand how this conversation could actually be normal, but somehow neither of them seemed bothered by it. Ronan had gotten past the initial embarrassment after Orla had cocked her head to the side and looked at him, equal parts proud and surprised. "Yeah, I asked them about Cabeswater," Ronan said. "They're pissed we did what we did, said we're reckless stupid fucking children." He watched Adam pull on his new shirt, paying notice to the stretch of his arms and cut of his strong abdomen. "Also said they've never seen anything like it. Orla thinks the sex magic was the catalyst, the dream death was the first part of the sacrifice, our kinky ass blood fucking was what lit the flame."

"Kinky. Ass. Blood. Fucking." Adam sounded out each word under his breath. "What about demons?"

"Always a risk." Ronan shifted the car into drive and headed for the highway. "They said what we did is dark." Ronan's voice lowered. He chewed on his bottom lip. "That it shouldn't have been as easy as it was - that it wouldn't have been that easy if we weren't what we are."

"You being the Greywaren," Adam noted.

Ronan shrugged. "You being the Magician."

"Did you explain to them that we didn't mean to?"

"Yes, several times."

Adam rolled down the window. He kicked his foot on the dashboard and leaned his head back. The night was warm and sticky, air hot and thick with summer. Ronan looked at him out of the corner of his eye, the tilt of his jaw, turning to regard Ronan with a leisurely, content smile. Wind stirred Adam's hair on his brow, made ripples dance on his shirt. He touched Ronan's wrist, the tips of his fingers bent awkwardly to trail across Ronan's knuckles. 

"Do you care?" Adam asked suddenly.

Music played through the speakers, fluid, dreamy bass. 

"Do I care about what?" Ronan shifted gears and stepped on the gas.

"Do you care that what we're doing is dark? That it scares people." Adam's fingers traced his wrist. 

Ronan's lips spread into a grin. The music made him want to speed. Adam made him want to pull the car over. Cabeswater made him want to keep going. He laughed, true and raw and vicious. He tugged Adam's hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to the ridge of his knuckles. He figured it was a good enough answer, because no, Ronan didn't give a fuck what people thought. He gave a fuck about the boy next to him and their forest and the trio of wanderers currently driving through Washington. 

They stopped close to the forest. Adam was stepping out the car before Ronan put it in park. 

Neither of them spoke. They stalked through trees and brush, across a trickling stream, and as soon as they hit the first meadow - the new meadow, Adam stopped. The air parted, as if it were still water and a stone had fallen into it. Everything rushed away and came back, compressing around them. Ronan felt it like a free fall. He closed his eyes and asked for light. The clouds parted and moonlight lit the grass. Summer wind cut through the trees, rustling copper leaves and ivy vines. He heard them whisper excitedly in Latin.

_Greywaren._  
_Magician._  
_Greywaren._  
_Magician._

Across the field there was a pool, surrounded by round rocks and odd pink flowers. Lightening bugs flickered in the air above their heads.

Adam knelt down and touched the grass. Ronan inhaled a long, deep breath.

Time stopped like it always did. 

Ronan closed his eyes and let moonlight flitter across his face. He listened to Adam shuffle out of his clothes, the one, two, three steps before the splash. He looked at the pool, all dark water parting for freckled skin, and kicked off his shoes. He wasn't going swimming, but he wanted to feel the grass between his toes. He tossed his shirt away, thankful for wind on his skin, for the magic crackling around him. 

Cabeswater's grass was as soft as before. When Ronan flopped down by the edge of the pool and gazed at the stars, at the everything above him, he wondered if there would ever be a time when this would be normal. It was their normal, he thought. A magical forest, his dream bugs glinting in the air, the Magician swimming through silky water. He wondered if magic was ingrained in him to the point of evolution. If him being dream thing and boy at once made him not only into the Greywaren, but into a strange, dangerous anomaly. Ronan wasn't sure if he'd ever know what he truly was.

He heard a splash. Adam inhaled and hoisted himself out of the water, crawling over Ronan. He dripped water on Ronan's jeans, brought his wet face and wet mouth to Ronan's exposed hips, his stomach and chest. "Turn on music," Adam said.

Ronan reached for his phone, tucked away inside one of his boots. He turned up the volume and clicked on a playlist, the kind of electronica they both happened to like. The music echoed around them, as if speakers were hiding in the trees. Ronan's lips split, he laughed and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Adam smiling against his stomach. 

"We were stayin' in Paris," Adam whispered along. He kissed Ronan's ribcage, hooked his teeth around his collarbone and bit. His damp palms ran up Ronan's chest, settled in the grass on either side of his head. Once his lips found Ronan's jaw, he stopped singing and said, "I feel like I could make the world spin backward."

You do. 

"It's more than it was," Ronan said.

Adam nodded. "It's better than it was."

Adam looked wild and magnificent. He was covered in Cabeswater, glowing with it. Drops of water on his bare skin caught the light. His naked body looked regal and primal looming over Ronan, like he'd always been here, like he'd never worn an uninvited bruise, or sported dark circles from working tirelessly. Somehow, Cabeswater brought his truth to the surface. 

"Sometimes I'm not convinced you're real," Ronan mumbled. He touched Adam's waist, his back. 

"You're not asleep," Adam said fondly.

"I know, I don't mean it like that."

Adam tilted his head. His mouth hovered just above Ronan's.

Ronan gripped the back of his thighs. "You're brilliant and powerful and," he paused, sliding his hands back to Adam's waist, "ridiculous."

"You tellin' me I'm the whole package, Greywaren?" Adam flashed a playful grin.

"Yeah," the word gusted from between Ronan's lips. It was easier to make sense of insensible things in Cabeswater. 

Adam arched a brow. "I know you see how people look at you," he said. He pressed his hips between Ronan's legs. "You think I don't question why you're with me sometimes?"

"I don't know why the fuck you would," Ronan growled. "I've been staring at you for two years."

"That's what's supposed to convince me? Not the magic ritual sex?"

Ronan laughed, because there was nothing else to do. He couldn't argue, he didn't want to. He laughed against Adam's mouth until they were kissing, until Adam's breath in his mouth was communion and his lips were prayer. Until Adam's tongue curled against his own and one of his hands fumbled with the button on Ronan's jeans.

"We shouldn't bother getting dressed anymore," Ronan mumbled.

Adam nodded, dragging his lips across Ronan's cheek. "I haven't had this." He shoved Ronan's jeans and boxers down until Ronan could kick them off. "And I'm leaving for college in a month. I want to enjoy you and our weird black magic sex. Is that all right?" 

"I'll never wear clothes again if you ask me not to." Ronan's back bent. He pushed his hips into Adam's pelvis, ran his hands along Adam's sides, his shoulders, up the nape of his neck and into his hair. "Just the black magic or this too?"

"This too," Adam said reverently. "All of it."

Adam's body was soaking wet. He slid against Ronan, between his legs, across his torso. His lips were soft and slippery, but his teeth were sharp in Ronan's bottom lip. His hand was warm when it snaked between them. They let themselves be slow. After yesterday morning, it was easy to quiet themselves. To let the music playing under them and around them lull their bodies. To let the trees whisper in Latin and watch, a strangely empowering thing in itself. The full moon looked down on them, highlighting Ronan's pale skin and making Adam look otherworldly against the darkness. The chatter of Cabeswater died down as Ronan's thoughts sharpened and focused, his hands gripping Adam urgently, his mouth opening wider for deeper, longer, fiercer kisses.

Time turned over. Cabeswater breathed, the air rippling alongside them.

Ronan felt like a king or a god or a legend.

Adam made the wilderness in him feel immortal. 

"Come here." Adam rolled over on his side. He pulled Ronan's thigh until it was high on his hip. Adam's hand lifted first to Ronan's mouth. "Tell Cabeswater what you want." Ronan licked and sucked his fingers, thinking of every time he'd thought about doing it before. Every time he'd watched Adam flick a pencil in his hands during class. Every time he'd watched Adam shuffle a deck of tarot cards or play with the crust on a piece of pizza or turn the page in a textbook. Adam tasted like the pool, like earth and rain. When he pulled his hand back and pushed it between Ronan's legs, his fingers were slick and warm. "Can you come like this?"

Adam pushed two fingers in and Ronan's breath caught.

Ronan nodded dumbly against the grass and Adam's neck. They were tangled, Ronan's leg hoisted up by Adam's arm, stomachs pressed together, mouths searching for each other against jaws and cheeks. Adam was relentless. He curled his fingers and pushed in deep. He twisted and rubbed, focusing on what made Ronan keen and jump, on what made him loud in the stillness. 

When Ronan's body tightened, Adam rolled him over. He forced Ronan's legs wide, until Ronan was flushed and embarrassed, which was ridiculous considering what they'd done already. He placed a hand on Ronan's chest and held him down, fingers curled deep inside him, focus narrowed on Ronan's expression. He wanted to watch, and Ronan didn't mind, but he'd never been looked at so intensely, so deliberately. The moon sat high over them. Wind came and went. Ronan lifted his hips against Adam's hand. His mouth trembled. He let his arms rest above his head and arched his back, head tilted back against the grass, throat long and flexed. 

Adam sighed. 

Ronan had never felt like that before. He'd been hungered for and wanted and lusted after, but Ronan had never felt as raw and craved until then, with Adam looking down at him, watching him come.

Even though his body was still hazy, belly striped with come and heart beat fast, Ronan leaned up to kiss Adam. He kissed him hard and slow, relishing the shake in his arms, the anticipation making itself known in his over enthusiasm and breathy moans. Ronan watched Adam come apart under him, with Adam's cock in his mouth, one of Adam's hands on the back of his head, the other shoved in the dirt beside them. He kept his eyes open until they watered. He pushed himself until his jaw was sore and his throat kept fluttering, pulling gritted moans and soft noises out of Adam's mouth. 

Ronan let Adam stand up, got on his knees and let Adam hold the back of his head with a firm grip. He watched Adam through his lashes, fighting back the jump in his throat whenever Adam pushed in deep. He held onto Adam's legs and Adam came on his face, across his jaw and cheek. Ronan felt used and dirty and light, the sexiest he'd ever felt. His chin was covered in still-warm spit and his lips were raw and swollen. For once Ronan knew he wasn't dreaming, despite the nature of it, despite how rough Adam had been, how Adam had made him come minutes before and how he wanted to come again.

Adam thumbed come off the corner of Ronan's mouth and leaned down to kiss him.

They swam in the pool and fucked against the rocks where it was shallow. 

"Can we sleep here?" Adam asked. The wind had turned cold as the night went on, so they reached for heat and Cabeswater gave it to them. 

Ronan nodded. They laid together on the grass, looking at the moon and stars. Chainsaw cawed from a nearby tree. Falling asleep was easy. It came to him quick and seamless, with Adam's cheek cushioned on his shoulder, Adam's arm and thigh over his chest and waist. But when he woke up, it was to laughter. The surprised, stifled kind. 

He opened his eyes to sunlight on his face. Ronan glanced over and saw Adam lying on his side, grinning down at a tuff of white feathers, and another, and another.

"They have blue feet," Adam said.

Ronan heaved a sigh.

A batch of five chicks with white feathers and blue feet cheeped at them. One climbed into Adam's hand. Another pecked at Ronan's chin.

Adam laughed again and smiled and reached over to touch Ronan's cheek. "You're incredible," he said.

Ronan had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> music in cabeswater:  
> paris-chainsmokers  
> touch your face-corderoy  
> i need you-armin van burren  
> hung up-tritonal
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed :3


End file.
